Dorjé Chang Thungma
Dorjé Chang Thungma (tib), prière courte à la lignée de Vajradhara, a été écrite par Djampel Zangpo au 15e siècle. Djampel Zangpo était l'élève du 6e Karmapa et le maître du 7e. Il existe de nombreuses versions de cette prière suivant les lignées et les traductions. La dernière strophe n'a pas été écrite par Djampel Zangpo, mais elle suit traditionnellement cette prière. Texte en tibétain DOR JÉ CHANG CHEN TÉLO NARO DANG MARPA MILA CHÖJE GAMPOPA DÜSUM SHÉ JA KÜN KHYEN KARMAPA CHÉ ZHI CHUNG GYE GYÜ PA DZIN NAM DANG DRI TAK TSAL SUM PALDEN DRUKPA SOK ZAB LAM CHAK GYA CHÉ LA NGA NYÉ PÉ NYAM MÉ DRO GÖN DAKPO KAGYÜLA SOLWA DEBSO KAGYÜ LAMA NAM GYÜ PA DZIN NO NAM TAR JIN GYI LOB ZHEN LOK GOM GYI KANGPAR SUNGPA ZHIN ZÉ NOR KÜN LA CHAK ZHEN MÉ PA DANG TSEN DIR DÖ TAK CHÖ PAY GOM CHEN LA NYE KUR ZHEN PA ME PAR JIN GYI LOB MÖ GÖ GOM GYI GO WOR SUNG PA ZHIN MEN NGAK TERGO JÉ PAY LAMA LA GYÜN DU SOLWA DEB PAY GOM CHEN LA CHÖ MIN MÖ GÜ KYÉ WAR JIN GYI LOB YENG MÉ GOM GYI NGÖ ZHIR SUNG PA ZHIN GANG SHAR TOK PAY NGO WO SO MA DÉ MA CHÖ DÉ KAR JOK PAY GOM CHEN LA GOM JA LO DANG DRAL WAR JIN GYI LOB NAM TOK NGOWO CHÖ KUR SUNG PA ZHIN CHI YANG MA YIN CHIR YANG CHAR WA LA MA NGAK ROLPAR CHAR WAY GOM CHEN LA KHOR DÉ JER MÉ TOK PAR JIN GYI LOB KYÉ WA KÜN TU YANG DAK LAMA DANG DRAL MÉ CHÖ KYI PAL LA LONG CHÖ CHING SA DANG LA GYI YÖNTEN RAP DZOK NÉ DOR JÉ CHANG GI GO PHANG NYUR TOP SHOK Texte en français Grand Vajradhara, Tilo, Naro, Marpa, Milarépa et Gampopa le seigneur du Dharma, À l’omniscient Karmapa Düsoum Khyènpa, Aux détenteurs des quatre lignées de 1ère génération et des huit lignées de 2ème génération, Les trois de Dri, de Tak et de Tsel, celles des glorieux Drougpa et les autres, À ceux qui ont parfaitement accompli la voie profonde de Mahamoudra, A vous les Dagpo Kagyu, incomparables protecteurs de tous les êtres, Je vous adresse ma prière, ô vous les maîtres Kagyu, Donnez-moi l’inspiration de suivre votre tradition et votre exemple. Ainsi qu’il est enseigné, le renoncement est la base de la méditation. Au méditant contemplatif qui ne se soucie plus de la nourriture et des richesses, Et qui tranche ainsi les liens l’entravant à cette seule existence, Donnez-lui l’inspiration de rester indifférent aux honneurs et à la gloire. Ainsi qu’il est enseigné, l’aspiration fervente est la tête de la méditation. Au méditant contemplatif qui, en toutes circonstances, Adresse ses prières au maître ouvrant le trésor des profondes instructions orales, Donnez-lui l’inspiration de faire naître en lui une ferveur spontanée. Ainsi qu’il est enseigné, l’absence de distraction est le corps de la méditation. Au méditant contemplatatif qui demeure simplement, sans l’altérer, Dans la naturelle fraîcheur de la seule manifestation de toute chose, l’essence de la réalisation, Donnez-lui l’inspiration de méditer libre de tout concept. Ainsi qu’il est enseigné, la nature de toutes pensées est le Dharmakaya. Au méditant contemplatif de cela, qui n’est rien mais en qui tout voit le jour, — En s’y révélant dans un jeu sans entraves, Donnez-lui l’inspiration de réaliser l’unité du nirvâna et du samsâra. Durant toutes mes vies, puissé-je, de l’authentique maître spirituel Ne jamais être séparé et bénéficier des splendeurs du Dharma, Pour qu’ainsi, ayant parfait l’ensemble des qualités sur les étapes et les sentiers l’éveil, Atteindre promptement à l’état de Dordjé Tchang. Texte en anglais Great Vajradhara, Tilo, Naro, Marpa, Mila, Lord of Dharma Gampopa, Knower of the Three Times, omniscient Karmapa, Holders of the four great and eight lesser lineages Drikung, Tag-lung, Tsalpa, these three; glorious Drukpa and so on Masters of the profound path of Mahamudra, Incomparable protectors of beings, the Takpo Kagyu, I supplicate you, the Kagyu gurus. I hold your lineage; grant your blessings so that I will follow your example. Revulsion is the foot of meditation, as is taught. To this meditator who is not attached to food and wealth, Who cuts the ties to this life, Grant your blessings so that I have no desire for honor and gain. Devotion is the head of meditation, as is taught. The guru opens the gate to the treasury of oral instructions. To this meditator who continually supplicates him Grant your blessings, so that genuine devotion is born in me. Awareness is the body of meditation, as is taught. Whatever arises is fresh--the essence of realization. To this meditator who rests simply without altering it Grant your blessings so that my meditation is free from conception. The essence of thought is dharmakaya, as is taught. Nothing whatever but everything arises from it. To this meditator who arises in unceasing play Grant your blessings so that I realize the inseparability of samsara and nirvana. Through all my births may I not be separated from the perfect guru And so enjoy the splendor of dharma. Perfecting the virtues of the paths and bhumis, May I rapidly attain the state of Vajradhara. Catégorie:Prière